Eric Matthews
Sen. Eric Randall Matthews is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. Eric was also a main character in Boy Meets World. He is portrayed by Will Friedle. Information Eric is the oldest and wackiest son of Amy and Alan Matthews and the older brother to Cory, Morgan, and Joshua Matthews. He is Riley and Auggie's uncle. Personality Eric is a goofball and lovable most of time and quite a bit airhead sometimes and now he is an adult and possibly matured a bit but still considered to be the fun uncle in the Matthews family. He is also very epic, awesome and wacky. He is also known by Cory to have good people skills. Relationships Family 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Eric's younger brother. They shared a room for 16 years. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Eric's niece. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Eric's nephew. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Eric's father. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Eric's mother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Eric's younger sister. He affectionately nicknamed her "Weasel." 'Joshua Matthews' Josh is Eric's youngest brother. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Eric's sister-in-law, and friend (after hating her in Angela's Men). Friends 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Eric's best friend from college. Jack always tried to break away from Eric's wacky schemes but never could. 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Eric's friend from college. He was strongly infatuated with her. 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Eric's friend and one time room mate. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Eric's former teacher, mentor, neighbor, and his lifelong best friend. He was the inspiration of Eric's renowned "Feeny Call." 'Jason Marsden' Jason was Eric's best friend from his early teens; however, he was not seen after he walked out on Eric during their SAT study session in the eleventh grade. It is believed that Eric has not kept in touch with him after John Adams High. Appearances Season 2 *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington *Girl Meets Semi-Formal Season 3 * Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) (mentioned) * Girl Meets Goodbye Quotes Season 2 Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets Semi-Formal Trivia *Eric was once "played" by Fred Savage, when real-life footage of the Savage brothers were presented as home movies of the Matthews (BMW "Wheels"). *He traveled the 48 contiguous states over 2 months, during a road trip with his brother Cory in the summer of 1996. * He founded the short-lived Pennbrook fraternity, Magnum Pi. *He possesses a whip from his grandmother, and a Buck knife from his grandfather. *He worked for his father at the Market Giant grocery store, and later the family wilderness equipment shop. * He was known for using his younger sister to attract girls. * He moved to New York with Shawn, Cory and Topanga after college in the series finale of Boy Meets World. * Eric has had physical encounters with WWF (now WWE) wrestlers, Vader and Mankind.. * He is a funny person and lovable and sometimes considered to be a total airhead. * He had a pet cat named Fluffy. * He loved Mr. Feeny as he occasionally asked him for help and annoyed him constantly in which Feeny thought he was annoying but a very good person and guided him through life. * He became the roommate of Jack Hunter when he started university in 1997. * He has a running joke of of mixing up the words of "niece" and "niche", but knew the proper pronunciation and meaning of the word when spending time with Mr. Feeny's niece, Jessica. * He temporarily had the ability to predict the future through sneezing. * He graduated from Pennbrook University in 2000. * He constantly gets Maya's name wrong, although he seems to do it on purpose. * He calls Riley "Little Pangers." *He now enjoys teasing Topanga by deliberately saying her name wrong. *He was the mayor of St. Upidtown, a small town bordering New York and Quebec, although he later won a senatorial campaign and became the junior U.S Senator for the State of New York. *During the Primary Debate at JQA, Eric wore a pin of the Italian flag on his lapel. *The little boy, Tommy, whom Eric considered adopting in BMW, is also T.J. (Thomas Jonathan) Murphy, who ran Eric's senatorial campaign. *Eric doesn't like to be called "Coco". *On October 26, 2016, Senator Eric Matthews released a campaign video on YouTube announcing his candidacy for President of the United States. Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Boy Meets World Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male characters Category:The Matthews Family Category:Returning Characters